<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gamblers choice by ShyLittleMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688243">Gamblers choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse'>ShyLittleMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Arranged Marriage, Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Confession, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Kissing, L-Bombs, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Passionate, Slow Burn, Vanilla, her first time, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love a good romance? Friends to lovers, arranged marriages, seemingly unrequited love, acts of chivalry, etc. etc. This script has got all that. After your irresponsible father gambles your hand in marriage, your childhood friend swoops in to the rescue. Your life is turned upside down, but he's determined to make the future better for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gamblers choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[door opening]</p><p>Well, that is everything. I know today was long and you’re likely tired from being on your feet most of the evening so I’ll be brief. You did so well today. I know how hard it must’ve been for you, but you remained strong. I'm proud of you. </p><p>If that’s all, I’m going to depart to my room.</p><p>Hm? What’s with that look.</p><p>Oh. I think I understand.</p><p>Since it’s our wedding night, you thought… I would want you to perform your “wifely duties” so to speak?</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>Mm no, my dear. I realize your father had you marry me to uphold his end of our bargain and I don’t know what you’ve been told but I have no intentions of making you do something you clearly don't want.</p><p>How do I know that? Why would you? </p><p>Do you want the full truth?</p><p>You might want to sit on the bed as it’s not the most pleasant tale. Take a seat. </p><p>Of course, I mean it.</p><p>Now your father owes a lot of people a great deal of money.</p><p>Yes, gambling.</p><p>Your brother told me in his last letter. He was beside himself, not only for his father but for your sake as well. He knew you noticed various items disappearing around your family home. But he couldn’t stop it from happening since he’s already been disowned. I’ve been keeping an eye on things for him as I promised, and it seemed to stop for a while. I thought things were fine...until he offered your hand in marriage to the winner of his monthly poker game.</p><p>Oh dear. You didn’t know, did you?</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>Well, I’m glad you’re sitting down.</p><p>Do you need some water? Something stronger maybe?</p><p>No? Are you sure you want me to continue?</p><p>As you wish.</p><p>It never got that far. I offered to pay off all his debts if he gave you to me outright no game needed.</p><p>Why?</p><p>[laugh angrily]</p><p>Surely you’re joking. I know what kind of men your father gambles with. I’ve heard and seen how they treat women, and …  You deserve so much more. You’re worth so much more than that. I know the kind of vile/awful/synonym for bad (detestable?) things they do. The nicest ones would have kept you as a mistress, the rest would do worse. He does not deal with nice men.</p><p>[passionately] Of course I care goddammit!</p><p>[sighs]</p><p>I’m sorry for my outburst.</p><p>But you must understand I couldn’t let such a thing happen to you.</p><p>I promised myself I would tell you everything.</p><p>[groans]</p><p>May I sit next to you?</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>[siting sound]</p><p>Look, legally speaking, we are married so we will need to keep up appearances for the public. </p><p>But other than that, you’re free to do as you wish.</p><p>I know you didn’t ask for any of this. The least I can do is grant you as much freedom as possible.</p><p>What *about* me?</p><p>Ah. well, I suppose I can understand your confusion. Things appear to be more in your favor. You get your freedom and the chance to see your brother once more.</p><p>Of course, you can see him. I’m not a monster like your father. Don’t give me that look. Yes. A monster. What else would you call a person like him? Throwing out your brother like that? Just because he didn’t want to take over your father’s business and would rather go to school and make his own way in the world? He controlled your brother’s life, and then attempted to gamble yours away. You’re still his children, and what does he do? Toss one of you out over petty disagreements and sells the other to the highest bidder. I realize he changed after your mother passed, but he still had you and your brother. He should’ve put the two of you first. It’s what your mother would’ve wanted. He stopped being the man you knew a long time ago. </p><p>[sigh]</p><p>No, it’s alright don’t apologize. None of this was your fault. I was actually quite surprised he even agreed to let me have you in the first place. The man knows exactly what I think of him and I wouldn’t put it past him to do whatever it took to hurt me.</p><p>What do I mean?</p><p>I have... [sigh]</p><p>It’s nothing.</p><p>Truly. It’s best left unsaid.</p><p>Well yes, I promised to be truthful with you but I-</p><p>This is different.</p><p>How? </p><p>It. It just is. I’ve told you everything I know regarding your situation. I don’t see what my feelings have to do with anything.</p><p>Yes, it’s deeply personal-</p><p>Oh for god’s sake.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>I see you won’t let it go. Fine fine. I’ll tell you. You’re even more stubborn than that brother of yours.</p><p>My reasons for helping were… not entirely selfless.</p><p>No! No. Please let me explain what I meant.</p><p>I… you must understand this is not easy for me. Marrying you but not being able to have you... I never wanted to force you into a marriage you never asked for.</p><p>What I meant is ... I’ve cared for you for as long as I can remember. It’s only in the past few years that I realized just how deeply. I’m… I’m in love with you.</p><p>Yes, I mean it with all my being. Now I have no idea how you feel. The last time we spoke before our wedding you were quite cool towards me. Which is understandable in your situation. I hadn’t spoken directly to you for some time, and I’m sure everything was very overwhelming for you. We’ve reconnected under strange circumstances. I’m pleased to find you agreed to it, but I don’t know how much of that’s just out of duty.</p><p>I spent the last year writing to you after your brother left. Trying to see how you were. But you never answered. You never got them? ... I can only assume that is all your father’s doing.</p><p>You were never meant to find out how I felt. I never wanted you to know. Do you remember that party last summer? The one right before your brother left?</p><p>We were in the garden near the end of the evening. He cornered me asking when I was going to tell you. It caught me by surprise and I tried dodging his questions. That is until he told me he knew and he was going to put in a good word with your father for me. That next night, tensions finally boiled over between the two and he hasn’t been welcomed since.</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>After that, I knew I would never have a chance with you. In your father’s words “I’m a bastard heir” and “who knows what I learned from my whore mother.” While true, it’s funny how he never had the nerve to say that to my father’s face while he was alive. My lineage was never an issue with our families being friendly but I was never going to be considered good enough because of it.</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>That’s exactly what your brother said to him. From what your brother told me he turned the color of a beet.</p><p>So that leads us to now.</p><p>I’ve always cared about you so I did what I needed to do. All I wanted was to keep you safe and now… I’ll leave you to rest. I’m sure--(cutoff)</p><p>[startled kiss]</p><p>[clears throat] Not that I … ah ... Mind, but what are you doing?</p><p>You… what? You love me too? How long?</p><p>[dawning realization] Now I understand why you were so standoffish. I didn’t know your father had forbidden you from seeing me. And if you didn’t receive my letters, oh god you must’ve thought I’d abandoned you after your brother left. Oh. no no. dear please don’t cry.</p><p>Shhhh….  I’m here now I’ve got you. We can go see your brother in a few days. He’s staying with other friends of ours.</p><p>What-</p><p>[startled kiss]</p><p>Yes, you’re right, I’m still a bit of an idiot but this wasn’t part of the arrangement. You don’t have to do this.</p><p>Are you sure? Because this changes things. (suggestively) And if you keep kissing me like that I’m going to begin to think you want something more.</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>Always gentle even when swatting my arm for a remark.</p><p>[softly] Come here.</p><p>I see we have something to celebrate after all.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>As you wish.</p><p>[deep kiss]</p><p>You’re so warm in my arms.</p><p>I can do that. Do you need help undressing? </p><p>[kiss]</p><p>We’ll go slow.</p><p>[undressing sounds]</p><p>[intake of breath]</p><p>You’re... stunning my dear.</p><p>Will you look at me for a moment?</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>It’s alright to be nervous. You have my word; the moment you want to stop we will stop. Alright?</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>If you’re sure this is what you want then by all means. Help me undress.</p><p>[undressing sounds]</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[softly] Let me take care of you. </p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Place your hand in mine. I’m going to kiss your neck and if it’s too much I want you to squeeze gently alright?</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[lick]</p><p>Does this feel good sweetheart?</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Mmm… I can tell.</p><p>[soft suck]</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>I can feel your pulse quickening.</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>[kiss/lick]</p><p>You don’t have to muffle your sounds.</p><p>[suck]</p><p>This is supposed to feel good for you too.</p><p>Mhm… [kiss] How do my hands feel on your chest? I’ll use my fingers gently, to begin with.</p><p>Nodding is good but I need verbal confirmation love.</p><p>[whispering] good girl.</p><p>Does this feel good? Having my fingers knead your breast?</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>You’re starting to get more flushed and letting out the loveliest sounds.</p><p>They feel so good in my hand. So warm and soft. God, I love seeing you like this.</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>It’s okay to ask me for things... If you want me to go slower or faster or touch you anywhere else. Tell me...</p><p>If that’s what you want then yes I can play with the other at the same time as well.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Just slowly rolling my thumbs over your nipples… they’re getting so firm. God, I want them in my mouth. </p><p>Was that a shiver? Do you like the idea of me sucking and licking your chest? </p><p>I’ll go slow.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Kiss [kiss] my way [kiss] down your beautiful chest.</p><p>While running my [kiss] hands all across you.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[lick]</p><p>Relax… let me take care of you.</p><p>[suck]</p><p>[soft moan]</p><p>Your breasts taste so good.</p><p>[lick/suck]</p><p>Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.</p><p>[suck]</p><p>You’re getting so warm under my hands love. Am I stoking that growing fire in you? Making you burn for me as much as I do you?</p><p>[lick]</p><p>[moan]</p><p>God, you’re covered in goosebumps.</p><p>[hard suck]</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>Of course my dear. I would never leave part of you unloved.</p><p>[suck]</p><p>[lick]</p><p>[groan]</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[suck]</p><p>[softly] fuck.</p><p>I want to kiss and taste everything you have to give me. Please… my everything, lean back and let me taste the sweetest parts of you.</p><p>[several kisses]</p><p>Part your legs for me… I want to see you.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>No- don’t be shy love… you’re beautiful. may I touch you?</p><p>My word… you’re all swollen and flushed. </p><p>[chuckle]</p><p>It feels good having me lightly trace my fingers around your lips, doesn’t it? Just softly touching you. I love teasing you like this… seeing you flush more and more... knowing I’m bringing you pleasure.</p><p>You’re getting so wet… absolutely coating my fingers. I need a taste.</p><p>[sound like you’re licking and sucking your finger]</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Fuck… You taste divine.</p><p>You feel absolutely glorious against my hand. Love, I’m going to ease a finger inside you if that’s alright.</p><p>[groan]</p><p>Oh my word… you’re so warm and velvety.</p><p>I’m going to slowly move back and forth. Get you used to the feeling of having something inside you. Caress and rub places you’ve never dreamed of.</p><p>Don’t hold back... I love how you sound.</p><p>Mmmm… you’re squeezing around my finger. Do you like how I’m touching your clit?</p><p>I can tell. You’re starting to shake a little.</p><p>Let me worship you, my everything, because one taste wasn’t enough. I need more.</p><p>[several kisses]</p><p>Someone’s impatient. Am I driving you mad kissing everywhere but where you want me?</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>Good. </p><p>[oral]</p><p>Guide my mouth where you need it. </p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[oral]</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>You taste better than I could’ve ever imagined.</p><p>[oral]</p><p>Do you feel the fire inside you growing?</p><p>[oral]</p><p>Chase that feeling love.</p><p>Follow it to the edge, don't fight it.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[oral]</p><p>Fall over for me. Flood my mouth with your taste.</p><p>[improv to her first orgasm]</p><p>[she comes down slowly]</p><p>You look so beautiful with your face flushed like that.</p><p>Come here.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>We don’t have to go farther than this. Just being able to do that for you was more than enough.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Are you sure?</p><p>[deep kiss]</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>As you wish.</p><p>I’m going to go slowly. If it hurts or you want me to stop at any point we’ll stop alright?</p><p>[deep kiss]</p><p>I love you.</p><p>[slowly pushing inside]</p><p>[moaning/groaning]</p><p>I've got you.</p><p>you're doing so well. I’m not hurting you am I?</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>You feel so good around me. I’m going to let you adjust to my size and then start moving.</p><p>[groan]</p><p>God, I- God, you're so fucking tight, and fuck- wet.</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>I’m going to start moving.</p><p>[sex]</p><p>[moan]</p><p>I need you closer.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Faster? No.</p><p>This pace is enough I don’t want to hurt you.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Please love I can’t.</p><p>[groan]</p><p>You don’t know what you’re asking for.</p><p>[sex]</p><p>I- I can’t deny you. I’ll go a little faster but no more.</p><p>God the way you sound.</p><p>fuck.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Wrap your legs around me.</p><p>Yes. Just like that.</p><p>God. I love you.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>More? Dear I-</p><p>[gasp]</p><p>[growl]</p><p>Determined, aren't you? Alright then.</p><p>[sex]</p><p>Does this feel good? Having me fuck you with everything I can? Knowing nobody else gets to drive me crazy this way.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Need to give you all of me.</p><p>[sex]</p><p>Show you I can take care of you in every possible way.</p><p>Slowly fill you up.</p><p>Fuck you’re dripping all over me.</p><p>[sex]</p><p>Are you getting close?</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>I want you to fall over that edge with me. Please cum with me. Fall over with me. I love you. Please, my everything.</p><p>[improv to mutual orgasm]</p><p>[come down slowly]</p><p>Shhhh… I’ve got you.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?</p><p>[sighs]</p><p>Good. I lost myself for a moment and just... </p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>I love you too.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>I’m glad you enjoyed it. You look so beautiful like this, so happy. But tired also.  We should sleep now. </p><p>[shifting]</p><p>No. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll never leave you ever again. </p><p>Rest against my chest. I’ll still be here when you wake up.</p><p>Promise.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>